


Weird Science

by pprfaith



Series: Wishlist 2009 [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fringe
Genre: Gen, Post Season 2, Pre-series for Fringe, Teenage Angst Muffin Buffy, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll see you on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Science

**Author's Note:**

> Vampygal requested Fringe/Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Peter/Buffy, _I’ll see you on the other side._
> 
> 2009 repost.

+

“So,” She starts, not really sure what to say, hands stuffed into the pockets of her faded jeans, bag slung over one shoulder. She has her ticket, her things and something that almost resembles a plan. Who thought going home took so much planning? And strength?

“So,” Peter echoes, mirroring her pose, but with that damnable smirk on his face. Jerk. “You’ll be fine.”

“I could go tomorrow,” Buffy tries, for the third time, to avoid the inevitable trip home. She’s only been gone for four months, but it feels like a lifetime. Longer still, since she met Peter. In her mind at least. She’s really only known him for a few months, hasn’t she? Funny, that.

“Nope,” he shoots her down – again. Why is he suddenly being responsible and stuff anyway? He’s older than her, but this has to be the first time he actually acted it. Well, that and when they fought over what to have on their pizza. “You’re going home.”

“Why do you get to decide that?” She’s whining. That’s okay if it gets her out of facing disappointed friends and a destiny she doesn’t want. Really, it is.

“Because my IQ is higher than your last paycheck?”

Like she said, jerk.

“Yeah well, I can still crush all that smart with my pinkie finger.” 

He grimaces, the bruises from their last mock wrestling match still very, very present under his shirt. It’s his own fault. He called her a little girl, trying to goad her into going back home. Unfortunately, it worked. Hence the tickets.

Then, abruptly, his expression switches from pained to dead serious. “Hey, Annie?”

“Yeah?”

“Do me a favor. If you ever meet a man called Walter Bishop, run the other way. He’d dissect you.”

“Your dad?”

The grimace is back, along with old hurt. Peter doesn’t talk about his family, but she knows that it’s not exactly your regular, run of the mill suburban dream. More like Frankenstein and weird science. A man has to be raised by crazies to try to figure out the genetic evolution of a demon instead of running from it. 

Which is how they met, by the way. Peter, trying to find out where the demon’s pincers came from, evolution-wise and Buffy, killing the thing dead and saving his smart butt. 

“Promise me something, too?” She demands.

“Depends.” 

“No more weird science dates with demons? I won’t be there to save you from getting eaten.”

He’s smirking again as he nods, so that’s okay. They’ll both do whatever they want anyway. That’s okay, too. Smart guy and strong girl, they both have a tendency to bend rules into pretzels. 

Above their heads, the announcement for her bus rings out across the lot and they both jump a bit. Buffy gropes for something else to say but can’t think of anything. In the end it all comes down to two simple facts. They like each other and they don’t know each other. After tonight, they’ll probably never meet again. 

Doesn’t mean he hasn’t saved her life a bit in the past few weeks, by snarking at her, pulling her out of her Angel-induced funk. She moves forward, ducking into his arms before he can stop her and hugs him tightly, just because. 

She kinda wants to. 

“See you on the other side,” she tells him and then she spins on her heel and quickly climbs into the bus, unwilling to draw out their awkward goodbye.

By the time she’s found a seat and looks out the window, Peter’s already gone.

+


End file.
